Datte sukidayo (Because I like You) Part 1
by Sakurai Rin
Summary: Sakurai rin adalah seorang siswi yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan menakutkan di sekolahnya. ia dijauhi teman-temannya di sekolah karena sifatnya itu. namun, sejak bertemu kirisaki shou (okita souji), siswa populer yang terkenal tampan dan playboy itu hidupnya menjadi berubah. apakah yang membuat sakurai rin berubah? note: karakter shou diambil dari image dari okita souji hakuoki


**Datte Sukidayo (Because, I like You) Part 1**

 **Title : Datte Sukidayo (Because, I like You)**

 **Author : Rhy2n**

 **Cast : Sakurai Rin (OC), Kirisaki Shou (Okita Souji)**

 **Rating : PG-17**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, School life**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Disclaimer : FF ini hasil dari author wkwkwkw. Jika ada kesamaan dengan ff lain, bukan berarti author adalah seorang plagiat. Mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan semata *alah**

 ** _'_** ** _Jangan berpikir bahwa kamu sendiri di dunia ini. Tanpa kamu sadari, ada seseorang yang peduli padamu'_**

Seseorang siswa berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Dia pun berhenti di depan pintu yang bertanda toilet, ia pun masuk ke toilet untuk perempuan. Baru saja ia masuk, ia sudah disambut oleh suara-suara aneh. Seperti desahan seorang perempuan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia mencari dimana sumber suara itu berasal. Ia berjalan dengan memeriksa bilik-bilik toilet. Ia pun sampai di bilik paling ujung. Dan tertanya, suara tersebut berasal dari dalam bilik itu. Ia memandang gagang pintu bilik itu, terdapat tanda berwarna hijau di bawah. Artinya bilik itu tidak terkunci. Tanpa ragu ia membuka pintu itu dan matanya membulat sebentar karena pemandangan yang ia lihat di dalam bilik itu dan ia pun mencoba untuk tenang dan bersikap biasa saja.

Di dalam bilik itu terdapat seorang perempuan dan laki-laki sedang bercumbu mesra. Pakaian yang merupakan seragam sekolah untuk perempuan itu sudah acak-acakan, bahkan kancing kemeja sudah terbuka semuanya. Ia bisa melihat bra yang dipakai siswi itu. Pasangan itu yang terkejut akan kehadirannya kini memberhentikan kegiatan mereka. Siswi itu dengan wajah yang memerah sedang membetulkan pakaiannya dan siswa itu hanya berekspresi sedikit kesal lalu tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum miring atau bisa disebut menggoda?

"Na ojou-chan...aku tahu kamu sangat menginginkannya. Tapi, bisakah kamu mengantri sebentar saja..ini tak akan lama"kata siswa itu dengan wajah menggoda berharap perempuan yang ada didepannya tersipu malu

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan. Tapi, aku akan memberimu saran" kata perempuan itu sembari menatap siswa yang bertubuh tinggi bak model didepannya itu. mata tajamnya meneliti siswa itu sejenak. Siswa yang berwajah tampan, rambut spyke berwarna coklat keemasan ditata sedikit berantakan, raut wajahnya tegas dengan mata tajam beriris green emerald. Namun ekspresi nakal diwajah siswa itu membuatnya tidak terlihat menakutkan. Mendengar dan melihat reaksi perempuan itu, siswa itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"De...nani desuka?"tanya siswa itu dengan nada seperti mengharapkan saran itu. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya hingga wajahnya sangat dekat dengan perempuan itu. Ia bisa melihat betapa cantiknya mata yang dimiliki perempuan itu. iris matanya berwarna dark blue menimbulkan kesan elegan sekaligus misterius secara bersamaan.

"jika kamu ingin melakukan hal itu, sebaiknya carilah tempat yang layak dan tidak menggangu orang" jawab perempuan itu tanpa mengubah ekspresinya

"pfft..ahahahaha"setelah mendengar saran perempuan itu ia pun tertawa. Entah kenapa perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam atau lebih tepatnya berwarna dark blue panjang sepinggang di depannya ini sangat menarik

"hahaha...hah..anta omoshiroi na...namae wa?"tawa siswa itu mereda dan malah bertanya

"Sakurai Rin 2-A" jawab singkat siswi itu yang ternyata bernama Sakurai Rin

"Hee..rin-chan ka...watashi wa shou desu...kirisaki shou"jawab siswa itu

"Yorishiku kirisaki-san, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan lagi"kata rin lalu berjalan meninggalkan siswa bernama shou itu. Tetapi, ia memberhentikan langkahnya dan berbalik lagi ke arah shou

"ah matta, satu lagi...jangan lupa kunci pintunya. Dari luar akan kelihatan kalau pintu tidak dikunci"kata rin sembari menunjuk tanda di bawah gagang pintu itu lalu pergi meninggalkan shou yang kembali tertawa karena saran rin. Dari kejauhan rin bisa mendengar teriakan shou dari toilet

"arigatou rin-chan...mata nee..."

Suara lonceng berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran telah selesai dan waktunya istirahat. Rin kini memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tasnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengambil kotak bekal makan siangnya di tasnya. Suara gaduh di luar kelas menunda aktivitasnya. Ia melihat di depan kelasnya sungguh rame dan ribut akan teriakan siswi-siswi. Rin pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Tapi, suara langkah kini mendekat kearah bangku paling ujung kelas ini lebih tepatnya mengarah tempat duduk rin.

"Konnichiwa rin-chan"kata seseorang yang sudah duduk dibangku depan rin. Rin pun menoleh dan melihat wajah yang tidak asing baginya. Siswa tampan dan populer di sekolah ini menyapanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan shou.

"oh...konnichiwa"jawab rin singkat lalu mencoba mengambil kotak bekalnya lagi. Dan kali ini pun berhasil.

"Ah..kamu membawa bekal? Padahal aku ingin makan siang bersamamu dikantin" kata shou dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Rin pun berdiri sembari membawa kotak bekalnya.

"ah...sou..kalau begitu silahkan ke kantin aku yakin banyak yang ingin makan bersamamu"kata rin lalu berjalan meninggalkan shou dan kerumunannya. Tak peduli tatapan-tatapan sinis sepanjang jalan untuknya. Karena rin tahu mereka pengemar dari kirisaki shou yang iri padanya.

Rin tertawa dalam hati, kenapa mereka iri padanya? Sungguh pemikiran yang lucu.

"na..rin-chan kamu mau kemana?tanya shou yang kini sudah berada di samping rin

"ke atap sekolah"jawab rin singkat tanpa memberhentikan langkahnya

"ah...jadi kamu makan di atap sekolah. Hhmm, ja kalau begitu tunggu aku diatap. Watashi wa modorukara...matte ne.."kata shou dengan wajah ceria dan berlari entah kemana. Rin pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju atap sekolah.

Rin pun kini sampai di atap sekolah. Ia pun duduk bersandar di dinding, ia menjulurkan kakinya, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa. Shou pun datang tergesa-gesa dengan membawa kantong plastik ditangannya.

"rin-chan..."teriakannya mengecil dan menghilang ketika melihat rin sedang menutup matanya. Shou bisa melihat wajah cantik tanpa make up kini sedang terlihat kesepian. Bukan Cuma kali ini saja, sewaktu ia bertemu dengan rin di toilet ia sudah melihat mata beriris dark blue itu memperlihatkan kesedihan dan kesepian. Mata itu menunjukkan bahwa kebahagian dan kecerian itu terselimuti oleh kegelapan.

"rin-chan..."kini shou kembali menyapanya, rin tersentak dan membuka matanya. Terlihat dari wajahnya ia kelabakan mencoba menutupi ekspresinya tadi. Dan sekarang wajahnya kembali datar. Shou tahu itu dan hanya berpura-pura bersikap biasa saja.

"gomen..apa kamu menunggu lama?"tanya shou lalu duduk disamping rin. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya pengganti jawaban shou

"ja..ittadakimasu"kata shou dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Begitupun rin walaupun menyebutkan ittadakimasu dengan suara yang pelan. Mereka pun memakan makanannya masing masing. Shou dengan rotinya sedangkan rin dengan bekal sederhananya. Shou melirik bekal rin.

"wuah..tamago da..ne rin-chan bisakah kamu menyuapiku telurnya?"Tanya shou dengan wajah berbinar. Rin menatap diam shou lalu menatap telur gulung di bekalnya. Ia mengambil telur dengan sumpitnya. Lalu mengarahkan ke arah mulut shou. Dengan senang hati shou menerima suapan rin. Ia mengunyahnya perlahan dan senyumannya mengembang seketika

"ummai na...ini buatanmu sendiri?"tanya shou rin mengangguk

"wahh..sugoi.."shou kembali memuji rin. Rin menatap wajah ceria shou

"kirisaki-san anta tamago ga sukidesuka?"tanya rin

"ehmm..daisuki"jawab shou

"kalau begitu makan saja"kata rin sembari menyodorkan bekal buatannya. Shou sedikit terkejut

"ii..desuka?"tanya shou meyakinkan, rin mengangguk

"huaa...arigatou"teriak shou senang

Tak terasa makanan mereka pun telah habis, kini tinggal menyisakan kotak bekal kosong dan bungkusan roti saja. Tiba-tiba saja shou menyodorkan 2 kotak susu pada rin. Yang satu rasa stroberi dan yang satunya lagi original. Rin memandang kotak susu dan shou bergantian dengan tatapan bingung

"ehm,,,gohobi..karena kamu sudah memperbolehkanku memakan bekalmu"kata shou seakan tahu tatapan itu. Rin dengan ragu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kotak susu rasa original

"hee..jadi rin-chan sukanya yang original. Aku kira kamu seperti perempuan lain yang lebih suka rasa stroberi" kata shou lalu meminum susu rasa stroberinya.

"watashi amai mono kirai desu"jawab rin disela ia meminum susu

"hee..."hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut shou. Lalu kembali menyeruput susu

"kirisaki-san..sebenarnya apa tujuanmu tiba-tiba mendekatiku?"Tiba-tiba rin bertanya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu sedari tadi muncul dikepalanya. Bagaimana ia tidak penasaran. Walaupun ia terlihat pendiam, terlihat galak dan tidak punya teman. Setidaknya ia mengetahui laki-laki didepannya ini. Siswa populer karena ketampanannya, pintar, kaya dan satu lagi seorang playboy. Rin menambahkan itu dicatatannya karena peristiwa ditoilet kemarin

"hee...baretaka? sasuga rin-chan"kata shou dengan santai. Seakan ia tidak peduli bahwa niatnya diketahui oleh rin

"hhmm..sa..nee..hanya saja pertemuan kita di toilet itu. kamu terlihat sangat menarik. Jadi aku ingin memastikan apa kamu benar-benar menarik atau berpura-pura menarik agar aku mendekatimu" kata shou. Mendengar itu, rin sedikit kesal karena shou menganggapnya seperti perempuan lain yang selalu mengejarnya dengan berbagai cara. Tetapi, rasa kekesalan itu ia simpan di dalam hati

"aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ada niat dalam hal percintaan atau semacamnya. Jadi kalau kamu ingin mendekatku hanya karena menurutmu aku ini menarik, silahkan saja. aku hanya akan menanggapmu sebagai lawan bicara saja"jawaban rin dengan nada datar membuat shou tertawa. Rin bingung dari kejadian toilet itu shou selalu tertawa jika ia sedang berbicara pada shou

"yappari..rin-chan ga omoshiroi"kata shou disela tawanya

"de...karena niatku sudah ketahuan. Jadi sekarang aku akan terang-terangan. Aku kirisaki shou tertarik padamu sakurai rin dan aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku Rin-chan"kata shou dengan senyum miringnya

"ganbatte kirisaki-san"kata rin dengan nada datar dan ekspresi datar pula. Entah kenapa kata semangat dari rin malah terdengar seperti menantang di telinga shou. Dan shou pun terkekeh

"tak kusangka kamu mengatakan itu apalagi tanpa ekspresi sama sekali"kata shou dengan ekspresi geli diwajahnya dan rin hanya diam tak berniat membalasnya.

Sudah berapa hari ini shou rutin mendekati rin. Mulai dari pagi hari, shou menyempatkan menyapa dan sedikit menggoda rin yang baru saja duduk dibangkunya. Pada jam istirahat shou pun membuntuti rin menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Dan pada pulang sekolah shou pun menjemput rin di depan pintu kelasnya. Dan mereka pulang bersama. Atau lebih tepatnya shou yang mengekori rin, mereka berjalan kaki bersama dan berpisah di perempatan karena arah rumah mereka berbeda. Dan esok hari shou mengulangi rutinitasnya itu.

Tetapi berkat rutinitasnya itu shou bisa mendapat sedikit info tentang rin. Karena disetiap mereka bertemu shou selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bertanya. Info yang dia dapat yaitu rin sangat suka membaca novel dan manga. Rin menyukai ramen, ocha dan susu sapi murni. Ia tidak menyukai makanan manis. Warna kesukaannya hitam, putih dan abu-abu. Mata rin sedikit rabun, jika sedang membaca atau belajar ia menggunakan kacamata. Dan semua itu hasil dari kerja keras shou yang memaksa dan terus bertanya pada rin.

Dan hari ini pun jam istirahat shou mengunjungi rin dikelasnya. Tapi berbeda hari ini, rin biasanya akan membereskan buku-bukunya dan mengambil bekalnya lalu menuju atap sekolah. Tapi, kali ini rin tampak tak bergeming ditempat. Ia hanya terfokus dengan buku dan kertas di atas mejanya. Tangan kanannya memegang pena yang sedang menulis.

"rin-chan..."sapa shou lalu duduk di kursi kosong disamping rin dan ikut memandang buku diatas meja

"rin-chan..apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Kamu tidak makan siang?"Tanya shou lalu beralih ke wajah rin yang terlihat sedikit panik?

"aku sedang belajar mate-matika untuk tes remedialku nanti"jawab rin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku.

"ah...sou..tokorode rin-chan...jawabanmu yang ini salah"kata shou menunjuk jawaban rin bernomor 2. Rin menghentikan kegiatan ia meletakkan pena di mejanya dengan kasar, setelah itu ia menaruh kepalanya di atas meja, melepas kacamatanya lalu menghela nafas.

"nee..rin-chan..doushita no? Apa mungkin kamu tidak mengerti soalnya?"Tanya shou dengan wajah bingung dan terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi lain dari rin. Biasanya ia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Tidak senyum dan marah pun tidak. Tapi kali ini ia bisa melihat betapa paniknya rin dari wajah cantiknya.

"hah..sebenarnya aku kurang bisa dengan pelajaran mate-matika. Dan setelah pulang sekolah diadakan tes remedial untuk memperbaiki nilai. Aku tidak ingin nilaiku jelek lagi untuk semester ini"kata rin yang membalikkan wajahnya ke arah shou tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Shou bisa melihat wajah blank dari rin. Shou tidak menyangka seorang rin yang terkenal sebagai perempuan dingin baik wajah maupun perkataannya ini bisa terkalahkan hanya karena pelajaran mate-matika.

Shou pun berpikir bagaimana caranya membantu rin. Dan tiba-tiba saja senyumnya mengembang. Sepertinya ia mendapatkan ide. Entahlah apakah itu ide yang baik bagi rin atau baginya.

"na rin-chan...aku akan membantu belajar agar kamu lulus di tes ini. jadi jangan khawatir sekarang kita makan siang dulu bagaimana? Kamu tidak akan bisa konsentrasi jika dalam keadaan lapar..oke?"kata shou membereskan buku rin. Rin terkejut dan mencoba menghentikan shou. Tapi, diatas meja sudah bersih. Buku dan alat tulisnya kini sudah ada di dalam tas. Dan tas itu kini dipegang oleh shou dan ditaruh di punggungnya.

"ja..iko"kata shou lalu menarik tangan kanan rin dan berjalan keluar.

"chotto matte..kirisaki-san..apa maksudmu dan kita mau kemana?"Tanya rin yang mencoba melepaskan genggaman shou. Langkah shou pun terhenti dan rin otomatis berhenti.

"pertama kita ke atap sekolah, lalu makan siang setelah itu baru kita belajar bersama-sama"jelas shou. Ia pun mulai menarik rin lagi tetapi rin menahannya

"demo..waktu istirahat sebentar lagi selesai. Tidak ada waktu untuk belajar"kata rin mencoba menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya

"ah kalau itu...tidak apa-apa kan kita membolos satu pelajaran dulu hari ini?"kata shou dengan nada nakal dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke rin

"eeto.."

"aish...tidak perlu berpikir lama...percayalah padaku rin-chan..na?"shou memotong perkataan rin yang kayaknya tidak setuju dengan idenya. Dan akhirnya rin mengangguk. Senyum shou mengembang seketika lalu merangkul rin ceria

"ja...iko"kata shou, mereka pun berjalan ke atap sekolah

"haruskah kamu merangkulku..? hanase"kata rin sembari mencoba melepas rangkulan shou

"ia..da.."kata shou dengan nada riang. Rin pun terpaksa mengalah karena kekuatannya tidak bisa melepas rangkulan shou yang kini semakin erat

"kamu benar-benar bekerja keras kirisaki-san"kata rin dengan nada datar dan suara pelan tetapi shou bisa mendengarnya

"aku anggap itu pujian darimu rin-chan"jawab shou sembari tersenyum geli

Rin membuka pintu kelas dengan wajah datar. Setelah ia keluar dari kelas, ia bernafas lega. Shou yang sedang menunggu di depan kelas lalu menghampiri rin

"de...bagaimana dengan tesnya? Susahkah?"tanya shou dengan cemas

"ee..demo..kamu sudah mengajariku banyak tadi dan aku merasa sedikit percaya dengan jawabanku"kata rin, shou kini ikut lega

"hah yokatta...aku yakin kamu pasti bisa lulus tes ini"kata shou menyemangati rin. Rin mengangguk

"ja, ayo kita pulang"kata shou ceria dan rin mengiyakan. Mereka pun pulang bersama lagi

Hari ini entah kenapa wajah rin terlihat ceria walaupun tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya. Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat. Dengan cepat rin memasukkan semua bukunya di dalam tasnya. Setelah itu ia meninggalkan kelas sembari membawa tasnya dan ketika ia keluar dari kelas, ia berpapasan dengan shou yang juga menuju ke kelas rin

"eh...rin-chan hayai ne..."kata shou. Ia merasa tidak seperti biasanya rin keluar kelas dengan cepat. Biasanya dia yang selalu menyemputnya

"kirisaki-san. Ikut aku"kata rin lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Dengan rasa bingung, shou pun mengikuti rin

"kita mau kemana?"tanya shou

"ke atap sekolah"jawab rin singkat. Shou semakin bingung. Kenapa rin kini menyuruhnya ikut ke atap. Bukannya biasanya shou ikut tanpa disuruh?

Mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah dan langsung duduk ditempat biasanya

"kirisaki-san mite kudasai"kata rin sembari menyodorkan selembar kertas. Shou mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Matanya membulat terkejut lalu timbul senyuman di wajahnya.

"hua...omedeto rin-chan...sugoi..kamu lulus tes"kata shou gembira sembari memegang kedua tangan rin dan mengoyang-goyangkannya. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Shou sedikit terkejut ternyata rin masih bisa tersenyum walaupun senyum tipis saja.

"dan lihat...kamu dapat nilai tinggi rin-chan...mite..90...hahaha sudah kuduga kamu pasti bisa rin-chan"kata shou lalu memeluk rin. Rin sedikit terkejut kemudian ia kembali tersenyum tipis di sela pelukan shou. Rin pun melepas pelukan shou

"yah sudah cukup dengan pelukannya. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar memanfaatkan situasi kirisaki-san"kata rin kembali seperti semula

"ya..chigau..aku hanya refleks saja. tapi, kamu benar juga...itu tadi kesempatan yang langka"kata shou dengan senyuman menggoda andalannya

"hontou ni..ja karena kamu sudah membantuku. Akan kuberikan hadiah"kata rin. Senyum shou kembali mengembang

"de...hadiah apa yang ingin kamu berikan padaku? Aku berharap sebuah hadiah yang sedikit seksual"kata shou menggoda rin

"jangan terlalu berharap lebih kirisaki-san. Ja ini hadiahmu"kata rin sembari menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru kepada shou. Shou hanya menatap kotak bekal itu bingung

"arigatou kirisaki-san...ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku untukmu"kata rin. Shou menerima kotak bekal itu dan membukanya. Wajahnya ceria ketika melihat isi bekal itu

"huaa...tamago da...buatanmu kan rin-chan"tanya shou dengan wajah. Rin mengangguk

"huaa...arigatou rin-chan. Ah ada tempura juga...hmm umme na.."cetoleh shou sembari memakan bekal itu. rin pun juga ikut makan namun dengan kotak bekal miliknya

Tak lama makanan dari dua kotak bekal itu pun habis. Rin dan shou kini menyeruput susu yang baru saja shou beli dikantin

"ne...rin-chan..besok buatkan aku bekal lagi yah?"pinta shou. Rin berhenti menyeruput susunya

"haruskah?"tanya rin santai

"tentu saja..datte ano bento ga oishi desu. Bekal buatan rin-chan paling enak dari bekal buatan orang lain yang sudah kumakan"kata shou

"aku tidak akan tertipu dengan rayuanmu kirisaki-san"

"chigau...hontou desu..ore ga rin-chan no bento suki mochirom rin-chan mo daisuki"rayu shou

"berhentilah merayu kirisaki-san"kata rin memperingatkan

"na..rin-chan~tteba" panggil shou

"wakatta..wakatta..jangan merengek lagi. aku akan membuatkanmu bekal setiap hari. Aku juga bosan melihatmu merengek meminta telur gulungku" kata rin mengejek dengan wajahnya yang datar

"yatta"shou bersorak gembira

"hitung-hitung aku bisa irit persedian bahan makanan dirumah"kata rin berbicara sendiri

"heh? Apa yang kamu katakan rin-chan? Bukannya itu malah memboroskan bahan makananmu?"tanya shou bingung

"bukannya kirisaki-san akan membelikanku bahan makanan sebagai pengganti biaya bekalnya?" tanya rin tanpa dosa atau berpura-pura polos?

"maji ka yo..."kata shou tak percaya

"ehm..kamu kira itu gratis? Kamu akan membuatku jatuh miskin seketika"kata rin meyakinkan. Shou hanya terdiam tak percaya. Ia benar-benar berpikir perempuan di sampingnya ini sungguh menarik. Membuatnya semakin ingin didekat rin dan melihat semua sisi menarik perempuan ini. Tiba-tiba saja shou mendapat ide yang sangat cemerlang. Senyum andalannya pun terlihat

"hhmm..wakatta..aku akan membelikanmu bahan persediaan makanan. Ja, beritahu aku dimana rumahmu..aku akan mengantar bahan makanan untukmu" kata shou dengan senyum menggoda

"ah...sepertinya aku salah bicara. Wasurete kudasai"kata rin cepat. Ia sadar kalau shou memanfaatkan kesempatan lagi

"ehh..doushite..padahal aku sudah menyetujuinya dan malah berbaik hati untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Kamu jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membawa belanjaan yang berat. Ah, aku juga bisa membantumu memasak makan malam"kata shou panjang lebar dengan nada berpura-pura peduli

"kamu benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan kirisaki-san"puji rin atau lebih tepatnya mengejek. Sedang kan shou hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa geli

 **TBC**

 **Huaa! *plak**

 **So, bagaimana ceritanya? Kurang bagus? Kurang greget? Atau kurang panjang?. Silahkan komentar para readers. Ini adalah cerita pertama author dengan setting jepang dan kali ini semua cast asli buatan author semua. Dan untuk gambaran karakternya author minjem karakter anime. untuk membaca ff kpop author bisa baca di rhy2nsparkcloudelf wordpress com**

 **Ok, author mohon kritik dan saran dari para readers tercinta. Gomawo!**


End file.
